Ouran High School Host Club Continuing Seasons Fanfiction
by Krystallia
Summary: This story has no title, as it is basically a continuation of the anime's story, because I was so sad when there was no more of the anime to watch, and I don't have access to the manga!
1. Summary of Fanfiction & Disclaimer

re-watching Host Club and fell in love with it once again. I browsed through some fan fiction on other fan sites and was inspired to write my own.

This story has no title, as it is basically a continuation of the anime's story, because I was so sad when there was no more of the anime to watch, and I don't have access to the manga! I am going to try my best to stay true to the characters, becuase it just isn't the same if it doesn't feel natural, so I will do my best and see where the story takes me.

The story begins right after where the anime leaves off.

I would love to hear feedback from all of you, and please do get on my case (politely) if you feel that I am taking the characters outside of their character in a manner that is not explained or is just way too far out of character for them. Like I said, I'd like to be as true to their characters as possible.

And of course...the disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club, the anime, is based off of a manga by Bisco Hatori. The anime was directed by Takuya Igarashi and written by Yōji Enokido. That being said I do not own or have any credit for any of the names, characters, mannerisms, etc. depicted in this fan fiction and am writing it purely for enjoyment's sake.


	2. Part One : An Interesting Notion, In It'

div id="yui_3_9_0_12_1448151579783_93" class="avi-speech-bd" style="padding: 10px 10px 10px 13px; margin: 0px 18px; position: relative; min-height: 50px; overflow: hidden; z-index: 0; background-color: #ece6c5; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', LucidaGrande, Lucida, Verdana, arial, helvetica, clean, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="yui_3_9_0_12_1448151579783_92" class="postcontent" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"  
div id="yui_3_9_0_12_1448151579783_91" class="postcontent-align-center" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-align: center;"~*~ Part One : An Interesting Notion, In It's Own Way ~*~br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Narration POV: Haruhi/div  
br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /em id="yui_3_9_0_12_1448151579783_110" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"Here we are, all together again in the abandoned music room turned Host Club. It was a little rocky there for a while, Tamaki-Sempai announced that he was going to marry Lady Eclair, a woman who had showed up from France out of nowhere and told him that if he did he could see his mother again. He was going to go too, and had dissolved the Host Club permanently. He was on his way there when we set out to stop him, Hikaru, Kaoru and I chased him down in a horse drawn carriage to prove to him to him how important he was to all of us...we'd actually ended up risking our lives for it...br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /At the time, we were all so focused on what we were losing, and Tamaki-sempai...he did seem happy to learn how much we all love it here. Still though, I wonder, what about his mother?/embr style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"Haaru-chan!" Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by the bundle of energy that was Honey-sempai, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. He had bounded over and twirled around her in the same greeting he always used. "Wanna come have some cake?" Haruhi smiled lightly, effectively brought back to the present and went to join the others in their daily after-school routine of keeping the other ladies at school company at the Host Club. Haruhi glanced over at Tamaki-sempai, he was talking with his appointments with the same cheerful smile and intent gaze that he usually did, and when he noticed her gaze, he gave her a brief smile just for her. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Everything seemed normal, but you could tell that the members of the Host Club were all being especially careful not to bring up the events of that night at all. It was like no one knew how to address it, so everyone was trying to go back to what they'd always done. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /She could almost feel the syncronocity of the polar energies of the Hitachiin twins coming up behind her, and by the time she noticed it, they had already squished themselves to either side of her. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"You can share a piece with us." They said in unison, Kaoru holding the plate up closer to her mouth, and Hikaru slicing a bite off with a dessert fork and lifting it up to her mouth. It would be seemingly innocent to an unknowing bystander, but nothing the twins did in unison was ever what it seemed. There was a beat of silence, and none of the 3 of them responded, then after what seemed to have been too long, the twins both lowered their hands and had perplexed looks on their faces. Haruhi frowned lightly as well, and the 3 of them looked at each other, and then turned to the couch where Tamaki-sempai was still engaged with his appointments. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"Well that's...odd." Haruhi voiced, knowing that ordinarily this would be the kind of thing that would set Tamaki-sempai off on a grand tangent about not wanting his "daughter" to be fed by the likes of cretins or perverts like them. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"Well that's less entertaining." Kaoru said, and Hikaru put the fork full of cake into his own mouth and rested an elbow on Haruhi's shoulder. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"So you've noticed it as well, have you?" The 3 of them turned to the voice of Kyoya-sempai, observing them casually from the corner making notes on his notebook as usual and looking up. "It seems our fearless leader is somewhat less enthusiastic than usual lately, frankly it's been somewhat of a refreshing change, though I have to wonder about the cause."br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /em style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;"So, they had noticed./embr style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"Character Development! What's a lonely prince without a troubled backstory?"br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins all jumped at the sound of Renge's voice, and none of them had realized that she was there. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"Hey! What happened to that rig you usually show up on?" Hikaru wondered, br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"Well it's hardly the time to bring it to the prince's attention right now, don't you think?" She responded in her shrill voice, though now that she mentioned it, it was much quieter without all the hoopla that usually accompanied her appearance. Without it, she as actually pretty good at sneaking up on them. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"Never mind that, what did you mean about a backstory?" Haruhi asked. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"It's not like you haven't all been thinking about it, Tamaki is happy because he can remain a part of the family he has here, but he is also very aware that he just gave up on what might have been his last chance to see his mother, who he only remembers as having been sick very often. It's been ten years, but a chance like that must have brought back all the worry he used to feel for her, and knowing how helpless he is to do anything about it. He's not a child anymore, but he is still helpless, after all."br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /The club members were all quiet as they thought on this, which was probably the most they'd ever heard Renge talk about something other than shojo manga. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /~*~*~*~*~*~br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Haruhi thought about this as she walked home, Hikaru and Kaoru trailing her as they had begun doing. For a while they would complain that she should let them have their car drive her home, though after days of refusing vehemently that she preferred to walk, and that they ought to spend more time in the real world and not being chauffeured around, they'd given up trying to convince her. Most days she spent a lot of the walk complaining that they didn't need to follow her home, but they both seemed pretty adamant that this was going to become a permanent thing. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Today was different, though, they started the walk all seeming to be in their own minds. It wasn't until they were halfway to Haruhi's home that Kaoru spoke up. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"It must be hard for him..." he began "knowing that he was so close to seeing his mother..." He paused a moment before questioning, "Do you think we did the right thing?" He asked. "Stopping him from going, I mean?" br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Hikaru and Haruhi gasped, turning to look at him as he continued. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"When we stopped the boss from going, it was for selfish reasons. We didn't want our carriage to turn into a pumpkin, and the spell to break...but none of us were really thinking about what the boss wanted, were we? We say we were, that we knew he wouldn't have wanted the club to break up...but wasn't that just us projecting our own desires onto him?"br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Hikaru tensed. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT STUPID PUMPKIN SPELL TO US EVENTUALLY YOU KNOW!" He yelled, and Kaoru just waved him off, chuckling to himself lightly. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"I can see your point though..." Haruhi admitted, moving right past Hikaru's outburst, which seemed always to be the best way to stop them. "I think you might be right...in a way..." She continued as they rounded the final corner toward her home. "While it is true that we might have been selfishly motivated...the way things happened back then...Tamaki-sempai isn't usually so close-mouthed about things...he'd just abruptly decided to leave without explaining anything to anyone...and I know that he had to dive off that bridge after me...but he was starting to come out of the car even before I lost control of the horses...so he must not of completely wanted to go back to France...at least, not in that way."br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /"That's an interesting notion..." Kyoya's voice toned, and the three of them looked up to see him leaning against the outer gate to Haruhi's home, Renge, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai beside him. "...in it's own way." br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Well guys! That's all for part one. Please let me know what you think so far! I'm going to try to write as often as I can, but I have a full-time job during the week, and if it gets busy I might be too wiped to update every night. br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /br style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px;" /Thanks for reading! /div  
div class="avi-speech-lt" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; position: absolute; top: 0px; height: 1764px; left: -17px; background-image: url(' . /images/posts/document/document_ '); width: 26px; background-position: -18px 0px; background-repeat: no-repeat repeat;" /div  
div class="avi-speech-rt" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; position: absolute; top: 0px; height: 1764px; right: -18px; background-image: url(' . /images/posts/document/document_ '); width: 26px; background-position: -60px 0px; background-repeat: no-repeat repeat;" /div  
/div  
div id="yui_3_9_0_12_1448151579783_128" class="avi-speech-ft" style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; position: relative; width: 885px; bottom: 0px; background-image: url(' . /images/posts/document/document_ '); height: 20px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', LucidaGrande, Lucida, Verdana, arial, helvetica, clean, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-position: -75px -46px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;" /div 


	3. Part Two : The Host Club Goes to France!

~*~ Part Two : The Host Club Goes to France! ~*~  
( _Alternatively Titled: Haruhi Gets A Passport.)_  
Narration POV: Kaoru

 _I still think about it sometimes, that night. First it was Hikaru, being thrown off the carriage like that, I was sure his injuries would have been severe...then, later to have learned that Haruhi was thrown off of that bridge. Hikaru had a hard time falling asleep for days after that, truthfully we both did...the thought that I could have lost both of them...it was too much._

 _That was why, when Hikaru decided he wanted to see Haruhi safely home after school, I didn't argue. It might have seemed like too much, but after that night, I think we both decided it was better safe than sorry._

 _We hadn't even thought about the aftermath for the boss until it was pointed out that day..._

"I can see your point though..." Haruhi admitted, and Kaoru smiled at how well she moved right past Hikaru's outburst, knowing that this was the best way to nip it in the bud. "I think you might be right...in a way..." She continued as they rounded the final corner toward her home. "While it is true that we might have been selfishly motivated...the way things happened back then...Tamaki-sempai isn't usually so close-mouthed about things...he'd just abruptly decided to leave without explaining anything to anyone...and I know that he had to dive off that bridge after me...but he was starting to come out of the car even before I lost control of the horses...so he must not of completely wanted to go back to France...at least, not in that way."

He wasn't sure if Haruhi noticed the way his brother's eyes had glossed over for an instant when she mentioned herself having been thrown off the bridge, but before he could even react to that, they were interrupted by the appearance of Kyoya, and the rest of the Host Club...well all of them except the boss...

"That's an interesting notion..." Kyoya's voice toned, and the three of them looked up to see him leaning against the outer gate to Haruhi's home, Renge, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai beside him. "...in it's own way."

"What? What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked as they walked up to the group of them.

"We thought of a way to help Tama-chan!" Honey-Sempai announced, as cheerfully as ever.

Once inside Haruhi's home, the Host Club, sans their great leader, crammed around the table in her den as she brought in the tea. Kaoru and Hikaru arranged themselves on either side of their female honorary member, and as Tamaki wasn't there, no one objected.

"So...you want to bring Tamaki-sempai to France? Why hadn't anyone ever thought to do that before? It's not like you don't all have the money."

"Yes, but none of us would have known where to find his mother before, now, thanks to Lady Eclair's appearance, it seems we do."

"But all we really know is that Eclair knows where his mother is, do you really think she'd just tell us after we spoiled her plans of marrying the boss?" Hikaru asked, looking bored.

"That's where I come in!" Renge piped in, overly excited as usual. "Operation 'use my father's connections to find Tamaki's mom!" She announced, bolts of lightning taking over the place in her eyes where her iris's used to be. Kaoru, Haruhi, and Hikaru backing away from her and closer to each other in fear of her sudden firery spirit.

Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose and cleared his throat, succeeding in bringing order to the room.

"It's true, Renge is from Paris, afterall, and her family is more familiar with Eclair's clan. They move in...similar circles, as you'd say. It was an easy matter to track Lady Eclair down, and with our combined resources, it was only a matter of time before we found her.

The Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"You mean, you've already found Tamaki-sempai's mother?" Haruhi asked, impressed.

"Why didn't we know any of this, how long have you been following her?" Kaoru asked, feeling unincluded. Why had they left them out? On the other side of Haruhi, he could see Hikaru's jaw lock and his eyes narrow slightly. He'd been wondering the same thing.

"We didn't know either until they found her though." Honey-sempai announced. "Kyoya and Renge-chan were doing this all on their own, they didn't want too many club members to know, and risk it getting out to Tama-chan." the lolita-sempai explained, his cheerful childlike tone effectively soothing over the twins moods.

Haruhi, who had been quiet for some time, now spoke up.

"Okay, so it's good that you found her...but then why not just tell Tamaki-sempai? I don't see why we should all go...wouldn't he want some time alone with his mother after all this time?"

"It's been ten years since Tamaki has seen his mother...he may act like it doesn't bother him, but I'd think you, especially can understand the emotional challenges of something like that...you know what it's like to lose a mother, afterall."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she fell silent, her eyes darted to the area in the corner where they had set up her mother's shrine.

"Yes...that's true." She toned. Hikaru put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort and then looked toward the crowd.

"Yeah, well there's still one problem, Haruhi doesn't have a passport does she?" He commented. "We can't just leave her behind here."

"Not to mention the cost of the airfare." Kaoru added. "I doubt that Haruhi can afford a ticket to Paris."

"Yes, and that's why we're here." Kyoya continued. "We've taken the liberty of getting Haruhi's documentation in order." He lightly tossed the paperwork on the table in front of her. "Haruhi, your passport and ticket...we'll just add that onto your tab."

A large sweatdrop appeared at the back of Haruhi's head for an instant, and was gone just as quickly, as she picked up the papers that Kyoya had provided and examined them as Kyoya gave tickets out to everyone else.

"We purchased the tickets ahead of time and were able to get a group price..." Kyoya was explaining.

"Where exactly are we staying?" Kaoru asked.

"Renge's father has been kind enough to offer us lodging with them for the trip."

"Hey! These flights leave on Friday!" Haruhi exclaimed! Kaoru studied the tickets...looked like they'd be there during their summer vacation.

"Our seats are together Takashi!" Honey-sempai announced happily.

Haruhi was looking wide-eyed at the number on her seat. 3D...3...that was a first class row.

"What's the matter Haru-chan? Is there something wrong with your ticket?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Maybe she's afraid of flying." Renge suggested.

Hikaru and Kaoru were studying her expression, and then an identical sly cheshire cat smile formed on their identical faces.

"You've never flown first class, have you?" they questioned. Haruhi looked up, her face in an expression they'd only ever seen before in response to trying Fancy Tuna.

And that was how the Host Club ended up spending their summer vacation in Paris...


End file.
